MUR: EK: To beat a Sorceress at her own game
by ElfieTechMage
Summary: Now in order to get her life back, she has to help stop someone who makes the strongest black mages on her world look like charlatans... To make matters worse... The one she's hunting, knows where to find her. Can Duana's life get any worse?
1. Two small heroes in a big world

Somewhere near Winhill Planet 8 Fantasia sector Early morning.  
(Can the boss put any more bs in the heading?) 

The sorceress looked smiled a little as she felt the tremble of other worldly magic. Glancing over her shoulder she smiled faintly at the woman who stood in her chamber, the smaller man stayed quiet as he watched them. "You were right; there is one stronger than the child I chose."

"And you can have that one; all we want in return is the key she carries. My brother's keeper has stolen it from us and given it to a beast girl, all to keep it from us"  
"I'll have all that power to control as long as you get a key. Seems reasonable enough," Ultimecia gave a small nod. "I'll give you the key, as long as you do one other thing for me. This sector is mine to control. I don't need your help with it."

The smaller man looked at the tall blond woman with him. After a moment, the two of them nodded and the man stepped forward going to one knee. "My lady, this sector shall be yours as long as you can hold it."

Ultimecia smiled. "My you are a wise king."

"I understand that it's better to keep my allies happy, than to try to rule them by force." He glanced up with a small smile. She returned it. "Besides, there are other things that we must get done before all the pieces are in place."

"We should get going if we're to get those pieces in place Sire. She's saying that someone is trying to locate our key bearer." The blonde-haired woman's calm voice seemed disconnected, as if she was speaking through a dream.

"Tell her I'm coming Aurora." The small man nodded. "Pity that this meeting was cut so short, I wish you luck, and hope that the next time we meet, will be a longer stay." He took the sorceress's outstretched hand, kissing the back of it before he stood completely, turning to leave through the door he had entered. His companion's form shimmered slightly, fading into the shadows as the hologram faded.

Mixed Up Realities Inc Presents.  
An Elven KeyBlade Fic To beat a sorceress at her own game┘ or The best way to fight magic is with Alchemy.

Cast

Duana ----- Duanaru

"Wolf Tamer" Silver-Frost

Ed --------- Edward 'Full-metal Alchemist' Elric

Roy ------- Roy "Flame" Mustang

Cole ------ Captain Cole Ghost

Zell ------- Zell Dincht

Squall ---- Squall "Mr. broody' Leonheart

Quistis --- "Instructor" Quistis Trepe

Cid ------- Headmaster Cid

Selphie - Selphie Tilmitt

Leki ----- Leki

My Snow White Queen - Evanescence - The Open Door

Balamb Garden Noon-ish

She knew she had to get out of there... After all, they were after her and the key. The small silver haired elf clutched the key shaped dagger tightly in one hand as she scouted quickly for a doorway. It had been four days since she had lost Riku, two weeks since they had been separated from Arthur. After splitting up at a bazaar, she had spent the last few days wondering the streets of the city hoping to find her pale haired human friend, or even the young king, whom she had sworn to protect. /Yeah I really butchered that job didn't I?/

That was when she had run into Mickey himself. The mouse king had turned a corner and since then, had been keeping just a step behind her. Needless to say, Duanaru was starting to get tired of running, but being out numbered, she didn't dare try to make a stand. Her eyes scouted the shadows quickly.

/A door... Yes, finally a way out of here/

She ran for it, hearing the shout of the city guard behind her. Tapping the door with the dagger she held, she smiled to herself as it unlocked.

/Now, it's a good thing I'm not a thief, or this would be dangerous in my hands. / She chuckled to herself as she slammed the door open, turning as she fell through it to do two things, slip the dagger away, and swing the bow across her back into ready position with an arrow. The door closed allowing her a moment's rest as she rolled back to her feet aiming the arrow at the door. When it didn't open again she sank to the ground trying to catch a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

/I want this to just end. I didn't ask to carry this stupid blade┘ I just want to go back to Solace, and maybe work for Otik. Tika and I both work well together, and the men love it when we were around. / She lowered her head, her ear points parting her long silver hair. Finding she didn't have anything to aim the arrow at she relaxed her pull on the string; drawing the arrow from the string she bit her lip. /No, I cannot start to lose it now. I need to get up, find out where I am┘ maybe find something to eat. I'll hunt if I have to. Find out if this world's elf friendly┘/ She thought as she quickly pulled her hair back, using it to hide her ears until she could deal with the long locks better. /And find Riku┘ If I'm here.. There's a chance he was able to find a way here too┘/ The pale skinned elf trembled slightly. She had been traveling with Arthur and Riku both for a year, and this was the first time she realized she was truly alone.

/And knowing my luck, I'm probably on a world that doesn't even have any form of Elven life. / She glanced back at the door. /I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you Riku. I promise as soon as I can, I'll find you and help you find your friend Sora. Then we can go rescue Wort. / She giggled a little over the nickname. After all, it wasn't something fitting for someone who would become a great king. /The four of us can then travel to your world┘ Or back to mine until Arthur has to take the throne┘/ Yeah it was just a pretty dream, but it was one that the three of them had shared for a while.

Movement behind her alerted Duanaru that she wasn't alone. However, the blonde haired teen didn't seem to be a threat. He was just watching her, trying to figure out where she had come from.

/ Great, and Gods, know how long I have been sitting here. If he were going to, he would have killed me. Stupid mistake, I'm better than that. I shouldn't be letting my guard down. /

She pretended to ignore him for a moment longer, finally taking in her surroundings. It was some sort of garden, there were a few trees, and none were very big though.  
Blinking a moment she got up, moving away from the door. Duana noticed that her clothing had changed, instead of the long flowing skirts and cropped blouse she had been wearing, she was dressed in black. The dark colors making her already alabaster skin stand out more, and not really in a good way. Her long pale silvery hair now sported two locks of bright blood red streaks. Part of her wondered if the tattoos on her face, that marked her as a Kagonesti elf, had also changed. She'd have to find a reflective pool or mirror to find out.

/Great, I look probably dead. / She shook her head touching the long sleeve of the cropped shirt she wore. It felt a little rougher than the leather she liked, but considering some of the other outfits the key chose to dress her in when she jumped worlds, it was tasteful. Glancing down she saw she was in a short skirt, tight enough to cling to her as she moved, but not get in her way. The short boots she had been wearing were now tall black leather boots. She gave a small grin. / They must allow women to be warriors here. Now I want to go find out what the forests here are like though. This is something that would protect me better there than that thin skirt before. / she fought the urge to flip the lock of hair from her face, not sure yet what the being behind her looked like. She knew that she'd blend in a little with the natives, that was part of the nature of the key. It liked to hide in plain sight. It was her job to quickly learn her role to make sure she stayed hidden. Glancing at the door one last time she sighed.

The blonde made a small sound making her spin around to confront him fully. She slipped the arrow and bow back away, figuring it wouldn't be a good idea to be hostile since he hadn't attacked her during her lapse of judgment.

First thing, she noticed was his bright blue eyes and the tattoos that covered the side of his face. She couldn't recognize them as a tribe she knew, but her hand went up lightly touching the leaves that covered the right side of her face. She couldn't help but give a small smile. If the Native had markings, then hers wouldn't have to be hidden.

"And here I thought all the new students had left this area. Though, you know you're going to get reprimanded for having such an archaic weapon, and for not being with your class." The blonde smiled.

She blinked. /Reprimanded┘ This is a school? What am I doing in a school/ She gave a slight nod trying to figure out how she should answer. Traveling with Arthur and Riku had taught her enough Human-tongue to get along, though she was caught off guard. Opening her mouth to tell him she wasn't a student, she paused.

A door behind him opened and two adults entered (or would that be 'exited'). One she knew, she was the woman whom had warned Arthur to be careful before he had disappeared on her and Riku.

"Go ahead Miss Ghost. You can go back to my office if you want. They'll let you into the inner office." The pudgy man smiled at them. "I have a feeling you should tell her everything. After all, I've taken care of everything. Dincht, I'd appreciate it if when they return, you could show Miss Frost around."

"Duana. Please, call me Duana. My last name is kind of an insult┘ Given to me by my clan┘" She didn't go into more. The thought made her close her silver eyes to prevent anyone to see the tears that were threatening to fall.

Cole Ghost nodded. "It's okay Duana; I forgot to warn him about that. Come, I bet you are hungry right? The cooks here make delicious eggplant parmesan. Though, most of the kids prefer hotdogs." The dark haired woman held out her arm inviting Duana to go with her. The Elf nodded.

"He wanted us to go to his office┘" The woman, who was wearing a baggy black flight jacket over tight black jeans and a pair of old worn boots, escorted her from the garden. While the dark haired woman looked great in dark colors, it just reminded Duana of how much she hated the color black.

Two men stood in the room as the two women entered. Well, men, was an understatement. One of them was about Duana's height, just barely four six. She blinked a moment seeing the golden eyes peering at her from behind locks of blonde hair. She moved a little closer to Cole, not knowing who the men were. While the smaller of the two wore red and black, the other was in a blue military uniform. His dark eyes seemed to have a spark of something in them.

"Alchemists, both of them, I smell flint on one, the other┘ oil?" She looked up at Cole who giggled nodding. "Always close to Mage smell, but never quite there."

"I didn't think she was that good. I don't even have my gloves with me." The taller man blinked.

"I told you she was good Roy. In addition, to what you told me about the situation, she's the only one that I would trust with this." Cole smiled warmly as she offered Duana a seat at the table.

"She's younger than Edward is. And smaller." Roy caught the growl from his blonde haired companion.

"Good afternoon Edward." Cole smiled at the dark haired man with the boy. "And don't take it personally. He still tries to smack my ass if I get near him. I'm amazed Hawkeye hasn't shot his horn dog ass yet." Cole smirked at the dark haired man. "She either likes you, or she'd rather trust the devil she knows than some worse horror the Military has."

Edward smirked at Cole then pouted. "I still don't see why Al couldn't come." The short teen huffed (somewhere in the back of his mind he started ranting about the quip the author made on his height).

"I needed Al's help. He's the only one that can withstand where I need to go, that lacks a microchip in his system. Don't worry, I won't let your brother get hurt Ed. Al will be fine, but, we need you to help with this. If you can find this 'Sorceress', we might be able to save millions of lives, I know you hate being used, but think of all the lives that can be saved. Duana here can help pinpoint her magic, but I don't think magic will work against her. You'd be the best bet."

The blonde nodded. "I know, We've already found out that cold steal works well against magic in this sector. Though it was still amusing watching Roy get his a┘" Edward stopped, seeing that the pale eyed girl was still watching him closely. "What?"

Duana focused a little more, reaching out to touch the auras of the two men. Duanaru looked to the ground. "You're human. For a moment, I thought you were dragon-kin like I."

It was Ed's turn to blink. "Dragon? But they don't exist." Looking more closely at the girl, he saw her eyes were slightly larger, as she looked up; the irises had a slight elongated look, almost like slits, though it was subtle. It was enough to tell him that something wasn't quite right about her. /Is she a chimera/

"Her world has Dragons Edward. Please, we need the two of you to figure out what's going on here. So far, three of the missing girls in this sector have all had one thing in common. This planet, that's why we need the two of you here, we'll leave a small shuttle at the spaceport for you if you need it, but for now, SeeD has the best equipment and personal. Headmaster Cid has agreed to let the two of you work with them. He gave you cover as students. Duana, it might be helpful to you to participate in classes. Arthur was worried that you might not be able to defend yourself. We talked about it while you and Riku were shopping for supplies." Cole smiled warmly. "Though the fact you made it this far, it's clear he didn't have to worry, but picking up a formal fighting style might help you more. I'll leave that up to you though."

The two teens looked at the dark haired woman.

"Sure I shouldn't ask Hawkeye to stay with them?" Roy chuckled. "After all, they might need someone to help them spot things since he's so small┘" This got Roy smacked by the blonde teen. There was the sound of metal hitting flesh and Roy was on the floor rubbing his jaw.

"I'm sure that they'll be fine on their own Roy. Besides, they're not children. Edward's the best Alchemist on your world. And Duanaru's the best tracker in her clan since the great Pathfinder. I trust that if anyone is going to figure out what's going on here, it will be them." Cole reached into her pocket, fighting a giggle over the situation. "Edward, here, it's a cred-bar. I've already arranged for your paychecks for this account, it's untraceable too so with luck we can keep you hidden from the Homunculi for a while. Duanaru, here's yours. Edward will show you how to use it. This world's more advanced than those you've visited so far." She smiled a little and glanced at Ed. "Ed, I'd like it if you could take her into town later, help her get what ever she wants, and show her how to use it."

"I..." She nodded. "I understand. After my failure to┘" She sighed. "I'll do as you ask of me."

Cole blinked a moment. /Damn, she's taking Arthur's disappearance hard┘ Merlin, hope you know what you're doing with this one. I promised not to interfere too much, but she looks lost../ Cole thought as she turned to face Duana fully. "Duana, I'm asking him to help you because the fewer people who know you're not used to things the better. Therefore, you know, everyone who can is looking for Riku. Arthur has as many resources as he can searching as well. We will find either him or his friend Sora first. Then it won't be that hard to track the other down." She smiled. "Arthur's fine as well. He wanted to come to help, but right now that's not possible. He has to stay hidden because of assassins. Her hand went back into her pocket and she pulled out a small item. Kneeling at her side the knight opened her hand to let the girl see the item she held. "Arthur wanted me to give you this. I was going to wait until before I left. But I think you need it now." She placed the small cube into the Elf's hand. "There's a button on the side. He recorded a message for you."

Duana noticed the cube had a chain attached, long enough to hang around her neck. Slipping the chain over her head she looked up at Cole. "How do you turn it on?"

Cole smiled and showed her the activation button. "Don't watch it now. Save it until you're alone okay?"

The girl nodded, closing her fist around the charm.

The door opened after a knock.

"Mustang, Ghost, your transport's here. They say you better hurry the window's not going to be open much longer."

"Thank you Cid."

"So we're on our own." The look on Ed's face showed he was ready for the challenge.

"Ed, please work with Duana. You might find you actually like Magic." Cole grinned as she felt Roy's hand on her shoulder. Nodding she stood. "And both of you, I know you don't want to be babied, but please┘ Be careful here. Even though this is the best way to do it┘ I don't feel comfortable leaving the two of you without some back up."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been without back up Cole." Edward gave Roy a glare making Cole lower her head.

"Yeah, well, this time's a little more serious Edward. I don't want to have to tell your mentor, or Winry that I fucked up and let you go get yourself killed. I have a feeling Winry would kill me for that before Al would." She stood going to the door. "Duana, if he gets out of hand, kick him."

Duana looked at her golden eyed partner as he fumed at the closing door.

"Guess could be worse. At least I don't have to hurt my neck talking with you." She smiled warmly.

Edward was about to launch in on one of his rants about his height and stopped. Duana was shorter than he was. "Why do I have a feeling we're going to get along perfectly?"

The small girl just grinned as she tucked the hair out of her face. "As long as you don't tease me over my ears, I won't tease you because you're my height."


	2. The sorceress and the heartless

Balamb Garden  
Two Months later

Duanaru woke sitting up in her bed. She managed to keep from yelling out, but could hear a male voice from across the hall.

_Squall's having his nightmares again. _

Another sound came from the next room.

"Take that Mustang…."

She bit back a giggle, looking up at the dark ceiling above her. With a sigh, she got up, figuring she could use something to drink. Pulling the robe on over her nightgown, she paused a moment, then reached into the drawer of her nightstand, drawing out two combs, when put together the combs would make the key blade she carried. In their resting state, they were as harmless as could be.

Slipping them into her pocket, she paused, seeing Squall stepping out of his room. She ignored him a moment, padding over to the little dining area in the shared dorms.

"I didn't wake you again did I?" His voice was quiet. She almost jumped. They had midnight meetings like this for the last few weeks. She hadn't said anything to him about it when the others were up, and normally he just tolerated her chatting. This was the first time that he had started the conversation.

Duana shook her head. "No. I, I couldn't sleep. Figured I'll try to figure out some more of the homework I have without Edward's help." She gave a soft smile. "Would you like some?" She nodded to the pot, which she was currently pouring in milk.

The teen usually refused, though she always asked.

"Might help," Duana blinked a moment. Turning she looked at the taller teen.

After a moment, she nodded and pulled out another mug from the cabinet. Reaching over she grabbed a small jar filled with her special mix.

It had taken some talking with the Headmaster to be able to get the small spot in the open-air area of the garden for her small garden patch. Now most of the kids who had grown up outside the world's cities all had some little areas where they grew vegetables that they liked. Duana's was the only one filled with herbs. The jar she held in her hands was a special blend of catnip, and dark rich chocolate that she had crumbled up herself. The milk was fresh; she had gone to Balamb earlier in the day to get it.

Mixing in her special blend, she listened to the teen cross the room and sit at the table. It was still a few days away from their exam. Most of the others were excited about it, though Squall was treating it like an everyday thing. She took the two cups after mixing in the warm milk.

"Here." She sat down sipping at her drink, her silver eyes seeming to glow a little in the pale light that came from Squall's room.

"Beats hot dogs all the time," he shook his head a little as he stretched. Duana was easy to talk to during the late night conversations, tonight he felt like talking; maybe it would help him forget the nightmare. _Not, as if she was really my sister, I'm an orphan, though; I wish I could remember who she was. _

"I can't eat those. I may be a strong fighter, but my stomachs not like Zell's." She giggled a little. "Doesn't help most meat makes me sick."

"So that's why I always see you just eating a little bit."

She nodded. "Human food's hard for me to digest. I'm getting used to it, but I learned that if I handle it in small doses I don't get sick. It's also, why I keep snacks in my bag. Don't tell Zell though. He'd want to mooch off me." She flashed a bright smile making him crack a weak one. "So Mr. Broody can smile. I was starting to wonder about that." She leaned back as he swatted at her, the grin still on his face.

"Sometimes," He responded as he looked at the books she pulled out. Most of them were easy subjects, though he knew she was struggling with them.

"Still can't figure out how to cast spells?"

"Magic doesn't work for me here. I don't know why either. I don't see why I'll need it really. Some spells would be helpful, but I'd rather not deal with elemental magic." She turned the book open to the lesson she had the homework in. "At least I'm doing better than Edward." She smiled. "He can't cast any. I at least have Leki."

Movement that wasn't she nor Squall made her glance up at the doorway. One of the faculty stood in the doorway.

"Silver-frost, would you please come with me?"

Duana nodded slowly getting up. Something felt wrong though. Closing her eyes, she felt something dark just outside the room. "Can I get dressed first?"

The man nodded. She went into her room quickly dressing. She snapped the key blade together and tucked it into a sheath in the back of her skirt. Her jacket covered it, so she didn't have to worry about it unless there was a fight. _Hope there's not one. Because I don't think I could take him on…_

Thinking quickly she jotted a note down to slip to Squall to give to Edward. She hoped that it wouldn't come to it, but whatever was in the dark outside the dorm room, was starting to feel overbearing.

_Last time I had a feeling this strong... It was right before they attacked Arthur, they Norns took him to Avalon…_ She walked back into the sitting room, slipping the note to the table before she walked to the door. Squall touched her shoulder as she passed him.

Catching the look in his eyes, she nodded. She wasn't the only one that felt uneasy about the situation.

"Be careful," Squall's words floated to her, right before the door closed behind her.

Duana closed her eyes, following the man as she tried to think a moment. _Cid's asleep by now. So who, the hell is it that wants to see me?_

The staff led her through the corridors to the elevator. In the corner of her eye, she could see shapes moving in the shadows. She noticed that he hit the button that would take them to the lower levels, where students weren't supposed to go.

"Sir, why are we going there? Isn't Headmaster Cid's office above us?"

"Silence."

_Okay, not good at all…_ Her hand strayed to her pocket though she didn't draw the twin combs out. Escorted to a large room, Duana looked around. Something moved in a large bulbous 'throne' while a slender woman stood nearby, the look on her face showed amusement.

"So this is the little sorceress that Cid's been hiding." The woman's voice was calm. She smiled a little. "Relax young one. I asked you here so that I could meet you in private. I don't want Cid to know that I'm here."

"Edea." Duana spoke the name softly. She looked startled for a moment. "No, there's something else about you. The body is Edea… The mind is not." She looked up, the magic around them easy to read. Duana had to bite her lip to keep from saying everything that she was seeing now. It was as if several timelines were crashing into her at once.

"How did you know?"

"I think I dreamed it. And you," She turned to the green form in the throne bowing slightly. "You're Norg. I know it the same way I know Edea here." She bit her lip. "I... Trust me when I tell you that I mean you no harm." She was amazed that she was able to talk so calmly. Part of her mind reached out, feeling the Guardian Force that she had managed to talk into aiding her. It was there, waiting for her command.

"Silence." The staff member raised his hand and Edea scowled, stopping the hand just before it struck her

"You will not harm her. If she is the sorceress, you anger her and she'll destroy us all." She held out her hand. "Come here child; let me see you up close."

_It is Edea, Matron… She would not hurt us…_ The voices in her head were Zell and Selphie, though she knew somehow that what she was hearing hadn't happened yet. _Stop… Please, stop this, I cannot think clearly…_

Power surged between the two and Duana shook her head. "I must kindly decline. I'm sorry but I do not touch people I do not know. It's just safe that way." She felt something at her back and knew she wouldn't be able to back up.

_Great, let us see how well I can get out of this one._ She didn't move to get the knife, not wanting to let them know about them.

"I found out what I wanted, let her leave. Though, keep an eye on her. Don't let her speak of this to Cid."

The man stepped away from her. Duana bit her lip and backed up. Shadows moved behind the pair. The faint skittering made her tense. She knew that sound. It had chased her through the dark after she had first received the blade, then each time she had felt safe.

_Heartless.…_ She scrambled back as the shadows seemed to flow around the two. She turned running for the door.


	3. Little fun on the train

Squall found Duana outside the Garden, the keyblade in her hands. Her shoulders tightened more when she heard his footsteps.

"Sorry, we missed you earlier. We have about two hours before we go to the last class before the exam."

"I... I'm not going to take the exam." She stood calmly. "I.. I don't know if it would be worth while." She looked down. "Thought for sure Ed would be the one to find me out here first."

"He's preparing for the exam. Something about showing Mustang that he is better."

She gave a faint laugh. "That's Edward though. One track mind." She stood calmly. "I, I managed to cast lightening." She grinned showing the burn mark on the ground where she had called the spell. "Scared my GF." She giggled.

"That's right you have a skittish one."

"He comes in handy when needed though. besides, he's cute. You get your own yet?"

"Have to do that later." She nodded calling her little spirit forth. Leki, was actually Fenrir, though when she had named him, he had stayed with her enjoying the new name. He had even taken a new form for her, that of a wolf pup.

"You know I should have both of you kicked out for leaving the garden. No student is supposed to leave before the exam." Seifer's voice made both of them jump.

Squall turned carefully.

"And what does that say about you Seifer. You're not in the school." Duana retorted. Siefer was closer to her and just backhanded the young elf causing her to fall back. Her GF launched at him sinking it's teeth into his arm, only to be sent flying back as well.

"I should deal with you now." His gunblade aimed at her, making Duana growl, but not move to get up.

Leki growled again and she sent the GF away when Siefer's blade tip touched her neck. She heard him start to pull the trigger, only to have Squal barrel into him. Duana scrambled back touching her neck. There was a little cut, but nothing to worry about. The two teens continued to fight, Squall making sure that she wasn't in the middle of it.

Feathers blew by her, there was magic on it, making her glance back, trying to trace the spell. It wasn't like the magic of the planet, this was something different. _Feels like white magic of my world. Paladine... are you telling me something?_ She heard the taller man start to cast the spell and turned back to them. Squall was on one knee, a cut on his face, between the eyes, was bleeding. Seifer was swinging down while he concentrated as he swung upwards.

Duana moved fast, her hands moving to cast magic her way. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop the two spells completely, but maybe she'd be able to keep them from killing each other. _I'm witness to this duel, means Cid would have to talk to me in private. Maybe I can tell him about the meeting last night..._She thought as a soft wind blew the two teens away from each other enough so they didn't kill each other. Collapsing to the ground she saw Squall fall back. Seifer was thrown to the side from her spell and Squall's own fire spell. Closing her eyes she sank to the ground hearing Zell and Edward both running up. The nurse's voice behind them.

The others were all waiting to hear their orders for the exam. Duana and Ed were ordered to go in ahead of the others to help with the evacuation. They were currently en route by train. Duana was watching the windows, not liking the idea they were actually travelling under the surface of the planet. "I've always hated this thing."

"It's the fastest way to Dollet. We'll make it an hour before the ships."

"Doesn't it seem weird to you that we're the only ones being sent in, and just to make sure the mayor's out of there? You'd think they would care more about the rest of the population there."

"They've probably gotten out already."

She sighed and nodded. "Probably right." The young elf called Leki back and knelt on the floor playing with the pint sized gaurdian force.

"You're just as bad as my brother and his strays." He sighed going back to the book he was reading. The two of them had a private coach for the ride, and since they had left Balamb, all Edward Elric was doing was reading from a book he had brought with him.

The train lurched to a stop.

Duana glanced out the window. It was still dark outside, telling her that they were under the ocean somewhere. "Ed.."

He motioned for her to be quiet, hearing something above them. She nodded standing carefully. Her hand reached behind her, drawing the twin knives she used when she was hiding the keyblade, which was currently in it's two components, tucked in her hair.

Edward watched her face grow serious as she nodded to the hall. He nodded knowing that once in the hall they'd split up to secure the train again.

She nodded beaming a grin to the golden eyed teen and did a thumbs up. He nodded back and the two slipped silently into the hall.

Duanaru had to quickly turn away from Ed as he pulled out something from his pocket. She knew it woudl be a light source. "Be careful." She whispered slipping the knife against her arm, ready to attack if needed. Plynging into the darkness she moved silently, avoiding obsticles as she moved.

A man stood by the far door. A light was near him, making her flinch slightly at it's brightness.

"So, there was a SeeD in the private car." The man, dressed in raggedy armor. "What's going on back there? The train secured?" This came over the P.A. system.

"Hold on, one of the soldier brats is here. Pretty little thing too."

"WHO YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL HE..."

Duana almost laughed. _Well I see Ed found one too._ She grinned.

"Better warn your buddies, Ed's a tad unhinged at times. They might get hurt."

"I'd be more worried about myself if I were you girly."

"Oh, right, this is where I should start screaming for help isn't it?" She smiled. "Oh help help!" She mockingly cried out, before going serious again. "Well, you're human, and I've dealt with things that come from a place that even the gods fear to tread..." She stepped forward, keeping the knife hidden still. "Come try your worst."

The man grinned stretching and cracking his neck. "This is going to be fun."

Twenty minutes later Duana stepped off the train in Dollet, Ed by her side rubbing his flesh arm.

"Man, that's going to bruise."

"Aw want me to kiss it and make it better big brother?" She caught the glare from Ed and giggled a little as she smiled to the conductor. Their prisoners were all tied up in one of the storage cars, locked in until the mission was over and they could be dealt with. Ed had even made sure they'd stay put by sealing the metal doors with his alchemy.

"Come on, we have to go find this guy before the others land."

Duana glanced up hearing gunfire. "We're too late." She slipped her knives away closing her eyes to try to remember where their target would be hiding. "We might still be able to get him out of here. Come on."

"Right behind you."

Galbadian soldiers were swarming around as Duana pulled Edward into an alley. She closed her eyes a moment, listening.

"What is it?"

"I.. I don't know. I felt something tug at me." She opened her eyes a moment. "We have to get out of here. Ed, you've been here before, which way to the beach."

"Don't we have to find the Mayor first?"

"I know where he is. I need to know the easiest way to get to the beach without being spotted."

"When we get to him I'll lead the way. Shouldn't be that hard to put doors where we'll need them."

She nodded leading the way down the streets, her dark cloak seeming to blend into the shadows as she moved.


End file.
